When They Met Mr Pointy
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Buffy is in high school... she's a slayer. Angel is normal... everyone else is human. Things happen. Read =)
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. We all know.

****

**_~Angel V.O.~   
_**

_  
I've known Buffy almost all my life... I've seen her grow and change. As the years went on I eventually realized that I was in love with her. I knew that no matter what was going on or who she was with I have to make sure she's happy and safe. There was one day that I was actually going to tell Buffy how I felt, but then I saw her kissing Riley one night outside her house. I guess maybe that was their first date because it was nothing more than a peck on the cheek. Anyway... Once Buffy turned 18 her life kinda started to spiral downward out of her control. Her parents were getting a divorce, her boyfriend of two months broke up with her... and things started to happen... which are a little hard to explain, but I'll try. I suppose I'll start at the beginning.  
_  
  
There was one night she had a nightmare of vampires and demons... it was a feeling of darkness and great evil. Since her nightmare she started walking through the graveyard with wooden stake and a cross. Patrolling as she called it. Her first night out she thought she was being ridiculous. "There are is no such thing as vampires..." She mumbled to herself. Then what she saw made her eyes pop out of her head. It couldn't be. Her mind was playing tricks on her. The thing that was snarling at her, it wasn't real. Vampires aren't real. But she fought it. She could feel the physical contact with the beast. And instinctively she tried to stake it, but missed, "Not the heart." She muttered and then struck again, staking it successfully. She sat on the ground staring at where it had been in disbelief. "No. NO. I can't do this... I can't..."

  
For the next week or two she went out every night. One night Riley had called to see if Buffy wanted to go out and Buffy said 'no'. The next day at school Riley asked Buffy to sit with him alone. "Buffy... you've been distancing yourself from me... I'm beginning to think you're losing interest in us. Buffy please... be honest with me. When you go out at night... do you um... are you going out with Liam O'Conner?"

  
Buffy looked taken aback by the question. "Liam and I are just friends." Riley thought, "_right. Just friends._" Buffy continued. "When I go out at night I patrol the cemeteries, slaying vampires." *_There... plain and simple... straight to the crazy sounding truth. He has a nut for a girlfriend._ * She thought.

  
"Vampires..." He repeated and Buffy nodded. "Buffy, I'm sorry. We've obviously grown apart... and you've... changed. I care about you but I don't think this is going to workout. We can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry. It's over."

  
She swallowed, "Wha-What? What do you mean? Over. It's only just begun." 

  
He squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

  
Her eyes were misty. "You mean to tell me that you think everything we've done together means nothing?"

  
"No. I think that is what our relationship is to you. Nothing."

  
She tossed his hand away from her and hissed, "Bastard." She slapped him and got up, walking quickly out of the cafeteria to the bathroom. In the stall she began to cry. Soon she took in a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that Angel gave her once when they were little kids. 

  
Angel was walking when suddenly Buffy bumped into him as she was exiting the bathroom. "Ooh! Sorry..." She mumbled looking down. 

  
He held onto her arms, "Buffy? It's ok."

  
She smiled up at him, "Oh heh Angel, hey."

  
"Hey." He scrutinized her beautiful face, noticing how her eyes were slightly pink and her nose was pink. He lifted her chin with his finger, "You ok?"

  
She sighed, "Me heh yeah I'm fine really. Don't worry about Buffy."

  
"Buffy... What's wrong you can tell me." Angel said trying to get her to talk. He smiled.

  
She smiled back weakly. "Well... um I told Riley some stuff that's been going on lately and he said some things about how I've been distancing myself from him... blahblahblah. We're over. Finished. Through… End of story. Moving on?"

  
Inside Angel had mixed feelings. Every since Buffy blossomed into a beautiful woman with a wonderful personality he'd fallen in love with her. He'd made it his job to make sure she's never hurt by anyone... to make sure she's always happy and never sad. Now she was hurt by something that partially made him relieved. He was happy Riley didn't want to be with her because that meant he has an opportunity to step in, yet he felt bad because she seemed to be hurting by this... even though she may not be showing it that much. He quietly mumbled, "Buffy, I'm so sorry... Do you want to go for a walk, get some air?"

  
Buffy smiled at him, "Thanks, but I think I'll just go on with my day like nothing happened.

  
"You don't have to hide anything... If you're hurting you can tell me.. If you need anything at all --" He rubbed her arm.

  
"Really, I'm fine. I don't need anything. Everything's peachy. Right as rain."

  
Angel sighed. He hated it when she bottled things up because eventually the bottle will explode. Sometimes it can be hard to pick up the pieces and even if you able to. . . It's not always back to the way it used to be. "If you need me though, you know I'm here."

  
She smiled again. "Thanks."

  
"You want to go for a walk or something? We can go to the Expresso Pump." He asked.

  
"Yeah, sure... why not?"  
  
"I haven't seen you that much lately. What's been going on?" Angel asked.

  
Buffy took a huge sip of her mocha. "Oh not much... little bit of this... little bit of that." She laughed. "Nothing interesting I swear."

  
"Buffy..."

  
"Oh ok ok. You're probably going to think I'm insane... I know Riley probably did. Lately I've been going out at night. Patrolling I call it. I slay the vampires." Buffy said seriously and looked straight at him.

  
Angel chuckled, "You slay vampires huh?" Then he noticed how serious her face was. He felt it was a little strange, but he figured even with the serious face maybe she didn't really mean what she said. "Well... That's interesting."

  
"You must think I'm insane." She said in a small voice.

  
"No." He replied quickly. "You aren't insane... Just that's a pretty strange thing to hear. Maybe you could show me one night?"

  
"You actually believe me." She said flatly.

  
"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, taking hold of her hand. "I love you, I'll believe anything you say." *_Oops. I let that slip. Now's not the time to be proclaiming your love for her_. * 

  
"It wouldn't be safe for you-- You love me?" She looked at him with a half smile.

  
He cleared his throat and quietly began, "Yes. For a very long time."

  
"Wow... I'm not sure what to say."

  
He cupped her cheek, "You don't have to say anything."

  
Slowly she asked, "So... do you want to-o-o start dating? Like as a couple... you and me?"

  
He smiled, "I would like that. But if it's too soon for you to be getting into a relationship--"

  
"Don't worry about that Angel." She smiled, "Riley was stupid. I don't need to time to get over him. After he showed a bit of his true character, he doesn't deserve me wallowing 'cause he dumped me. Forget him, because honestly I do feel something for you. I always have. I don't know if it's love yet. I just know it's there. It was just waiting for me to wake up and smell the blooming flowers. I like my guys sweet, smart and charming. That's you."

  
"Glad it is." He said. "How about as our first date we see a romantic movie and then you can show me your new night life."

  
"Sounds good, although I can't guarantee the second part of the date will be fun. You might actually find it boring." 

  
"As long as you're entertaining me, there's no way I'll get bored."

  
She sighed, "If you say so."  
  
_Friday Night_: _Restfield Cemetery_  
  
"Well, It's only our first date and already we're watching sex films together." Buffy said quietly.

  
"Hey you picked it." Angel said, pointing a finger at her.

  
"Yeah, but you're the one who said pick a romantic movie..." She chuckled. "I sure know how to pick movies. I can just imagine us being married... Every Friday I'll be renting you adult films to watch while I bake cookies in the kitchen."

  
Angel laughed, "Naah.... It wasn't that bad Buffy I mean there was after all a small story that came before the sex."

  
"You need to Sleepless in Seattle. You'll love it."

  
He smiled, "Movie in the comfort of one of our own homes sounds like a nice next date. Sleepless in Seattle it is."

  
They walked a little further. Buffy heard some rustling in the bushes. She pulled out her stake and said to Angel. "This is Mr. Pointy, my stake."

  
He smirked, "You named your stake? You need a stuffed animal."

  
"Seeing as how you've forgotten... I have a stuffed animal. My pig, Mr. Gordo."

  
He chuckled quietly, "Oh yeah, I remember him. Funny little fellow." The vampire popped out of the bushes. "Isn't he an ugly bastard."

  
"Yes, he is..."

  
"Die, Slayer." The vampire shouted. 

  
"Um. No." Buffy jumped forward, kicking and punching it.

  
A second vampire jumped behind Buffy that was about to grab her by the neck. Angel grabbed it's arms and pushed him away from Buffy. Buffy pushed her vamp to the ground. She punched it repeatedly. "I..*punch* don't *punch* like *punch* you!" And then she plunged the stake into its heart. She looked up and saw Angel naturally fighting off the other vamp. He was punching and kicking. He almost looked like a pro. When Angel called for Buffy she ran up to him and staked the vamp. She brushed off her clothes. "Wow." She mumbled.

  
"What?" Angel asked taking in as much air as possible.

  
"You... fighting. I didn't realize you could do that."

  
"Tai Chi and five years of Tae Kwon Doe really pays off." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Softly he asked, "Are you okay?"

  
Buffy smiled, "I'm tired, but fine." She yawned which caused Angel to yawn. 

"Wanna crash at my place tonight? I really don't feel like being alone."

  
"Sure." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.   
  
Buffy opened the door to the house. Once Angel was inside she quietly closed it. "We have to be quiet on the way up."

  
"Ok." 

  
Once inside her room Buffy pulled out her pajamas shorts and a tank top. "Can you please turn around while I change?"

  
Angel nodded and turned. He looked at the dangling cross he had given her a while back. It was only after Buffy was in nothing but bra and underwear on that Angel realized he could see her changing, so he hastily closed his eyes and looked down. "Ok." Buffy said. "You can turn around now."

  
He did so and smiled, "Cute." The tank had a little pink cat on it.

  
"Thanks." She smiled. "So which side do you want?"

  
Confused he asked, "Which side?"

  
She giggled, "Of the bed, silly." 

  
"Oh... um I'll just take the floor." He said, taking off his jacket and shoes.

  
"It's ok Angel. I want you to sleep with me-- uh heh sleep in bed with me."

  
"If that's what you want... then I'll take the left." He said and removed his shirt, leaving his chest bare and pants on. 

  
Buffy smiled at his very nice muscles. Once she snapped out of it she got into bed and watched him do the same. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, my sweetheart."

  
She grinned like a baby. "Nite, Angel." She whispered and turned away from him, leaning back into him.  
  
**_ ~ Angel V.O. ~_**_  
_  
_ ((Laugh)) That morning... I'll never forget the look on Buffy's face. She looked like a deer caught in front of headlights. Now Joyce... heh you know... normally she's the sweetest woman, but damn she scared the crap out of me.  
  
_ Joyce walked into her daughter's room as usual to wake her up for school because as usual Buffy was sleeping late. She wasn't expecting to see her little baby sleeping comfortably in the arms of her childhood friend. Her eyes went wide as she yelled, "Angel?!"

  
Angel shot up, "Huh..." 

  
"Angel, what the hell do you think you're doing sleeping with my daughter?!" She continued to yell.

  
"Mom! It's not what you think. We were just… sleeping." Buffy shouted at her mother. 

  
"That's all." Angel added.

  
Buffy mumbled, "Stop yelling..."

  
"No I will not stop yelling." Joyce shouted, but not as loud. "How do you expect me to react when I find you in the arms of a guy that doesn't even has his shirt on."

  
"I just didn't want to be alone tonight. It's not a big deal... we were just sleeping." She combed her hand through her messy hair.

  
A now calmed Joyce asked, "Whatever happened to Riley?"

  
"We... aren't seeing each other anymore. He broke up with me." She said quietly.

  
"Why would he break up with, sweetie? You two looked like you were getting along so well." Joyce asked more softly now and sat on the side of the bed.

  
"Mom... I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." Buffy answered.  
"Ok... But about you and Angel... if you two are so willing to so much as sleep in the same bed... I think also later we need to have **the talk**." 

  
"Mo-o-o-m-m... Please...."

  
Angel cut in, "Mrs. Summers I don't think you need to worry about that for a while."

  
"A **while**?"

  
"Um..." He looked into Buffy's eyes while he spoke, "We only just started going out tonight... And I like to take my time before rushing into things.... like uh... making love." He said softly and Buffy blushed.

  
"That's very good... but Buffy you are still getting the talk tonight. That's that... now you get ready for school. Angel I assume you're going home first?" Joyce asked as she got up.

  
Angel looked at Buffy and then at Joyce. "Um... No I think I'll just go in the clothes I wore yesterday. There's not really time to go home and change. I walk Buffy to school."

  
"Ok, but you aren't staying in here while Buffy gets dressed. So c'mon.. get your stuff and come downstairs." Joyce said as she left them alone.

  
Angel sighed, "Well..."

  
"You want to make love to me one day?" Buffy asked shyly.

  
He brought his hand up to her hair and pushed a strand behind her ear. "Yeah." He said softly. "One day."

  
Buffy smiled and then groaned, "Great... I gotta have the talk with mom. I just hope my dad isn't going to be part of it."

  
"I'm glad it wasn't your dad walking in on us. He would have killed me on the spot." He said.

  
"Nah.. I think you're underestimating him." She smiled, "He knows what a great caring guy are and he knows you wouldn't take advantage of me. So yeah he'd probably be a little freaked out at first to see us in bed, but no way would overreact like my mom did."

  
Angel smiled, "I think I better go downstairs before your mom comes back up again." He kissed Buffy's forehead and got up, putting his shirt on. He picked up his shoes and went into the living room where Joyce was sitting.

  
Joyce had her hands in her lap. "So... I assume Buffy told you what happened between her and Riley?"

  
"I'm sorry, I really can't say anything. It's up to Buffy to tell you." Angel replied politely. Joyce nodded her head.

  
Buffy came down the stairs in a light blue knee length skirt and a black tank top with the leather jacket Angel gave her once. To Angel, she looked radiant. "Angel I'm ready to go." She grinned.

  
"Great." Angel smiled and walked up to her, taking his hand in hers.

  
"Angel, don't you have a car?" Mrs. Summers asked.

  
He looked at Buffy's mom. "Yeah, I do... Last when Buffy and I went out I didn't really think to take it. It was such a nice night I thought it just be better to walk. My car is still at the school." 

  
"Oh... ok, but next time you prefer to walk at night... I would prefer if you drove your car. There are lots of crazy people out at night. I want my baby to be safe." 

  
Buffy laughed, "Crazy like you wouldn't believe." She thought, *_and butt ugly_,_ ugh_*

  
"Next time, it'll be the car." Angel replied to Joyce's request.

  
"Well, you better be going." Joyce said slowly.

  
Angel nodded and Buffy hugged her mom, goodbye. "See ya, later." She mumbled.  
  
As they walked outside hand in hand, along the sidewalk Angel gave Buffy a quick peck on the cheek. Buffy giggled, "I could get used this... the pampering. You are going to pamper me right?" 

  
"Definitely." He thought for a minute, "Tonight, my place or yours... you want to watch Sleepless in Seattle or do you need to patrol."

  
"Naah, I could use a break. Your place. I'll bring the movie. If we watched the movie at my place mom would be watching the movie with us for two reasons. One: She likes Sleepless in Seattle Two: She'd definitely want to keep an eye on us. Every single time Riley was at my house and we were sitting on the couch. I could see my mom's reflection on the entertainment center that she was watching us." She laughed. "You'd expect that my dad would spy on us."

  
Angel laughed, "I'm surprised he wasn't... unless maybe he has a camera in the living room and you just don't know, so he could secretly keep an eye on you and Riley."

  
"Ooh... That's a nasty thought. You know... the thought of my dad watching Riley and me kissing on a TV screen. Please wipe that image from me right now." She muttered.

  
Angel smiled, "Ok." He stopped them, turning her to face him and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "That better?"

  
"Much." She said as they continued walking. She sighed, "This is nice. I like walking with you."

  
"I remember back when we were little when I walked you to school. You use to skip ahead of me." He smiled at the memory.

  
"Yeah and that one time I fell and scraped my knee. You were so worried I had seriously hurt myself you, were crying. I just let out a little ouch sound." She said, softly.

  
He chuckled, "I was a worrywart when it came to you. " Softly and smoothly he said, "I still am."

  
"Well you don't have to worry about me as much... I've got super powers." She smirked.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked into the school laughing and grinning. Almost everyone in the hall noticed them. Anyone who knew of Buffy and Riley knew Riley broke up with her and now they saw who really belonged together. Their best friends Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia, greeted the couple. Willow hugged Buffy. "You ok, now?" She asked concerned. 

  
"Yeah, I am now." She smiled at Angel.

  
"Oh my god, you two are together now! I'm so happy for you. Riley is a total loser for dumping... Now you have someone better." Willow grinned.

  
"And hotter. Riley was such a big shot dork." Cordelia chipped in.

  
Angel laughed, "Thanks Cordy."

  
"I think you're hot too." Buffy said, giving him a half grin.

  
He put his arm around her again, "Thank you too."

  
"Hey, what about me? I'm not hot?" Xander almost squealed.

  
Cordy let out a small laugh, "You're slightly hot.... You have more of a -- boyish charm."

  
Xander grinned, "I have a boyish charm... Hear that, Angel I'm charming."

  
Angel laughed, "Yeah, I hear that."

  
Oz had a small smile on his face and his arm now around Willow, "Congrats man. You finally have your girl."

  
Angel smiled.

  
Then suddenly there were two police officers rushing past them, heading down towards the library. "What's that about?" Angel asked as his eyes followed the officers.

  
"Let's find out." Buffy mumbled and began walking while the others followed.   
  


  
Students were gathered around the library doors. Two EMS workers dragged out a stretcher, which had a sheet covering a body. Ignoring the workers telling Buffy to stay out of the way she looked under the sheet, but quickly put it back over the head. She walked back into Angel. He in turn put his arms around her midsection. "The librarian. He's dead. Someone slit his throat. I saw some blood by his stomach... he must have been stabbed too. God, this is horrible. Who would do such at thing?" She looked at Angel.

  
Quietly he mumbled, "I don't know, but I'm sure they'll find out who did."  
  
//_England, Watchers Council Headquarters_//  


  
A tall man in a brown suit with glasses walked into an oval office. "Sir? You asked to see me?" He asked.

  
"Mr. Giles, thank you for arriving so quickly. Please, sit down." He pointed at the chair. Giles did as told.

  
"Something very important has happened. The new slayer has been activated." He put a file on the desk. Giles picked it up and opened it. "Her name is Buffy Anne Summers. She is seventeen years old, lives with her parents in Sunnydale, California. She is your assignment. You are to be her watcher as of now. You will fly there tonight, here is your ticket." He handed it to him.

  
"Where am I to meet her?" Giles asked.

  
"At Sunnydale High School, you will be the librarian. I have already made arrangements with Mr. Snyder, the school principal. "

  
"What about their current librarian?" He asked.

  
The boss replied, "He was murdered earlier today."

  
"Mr. Travers, please excuse me, but how could you have him killed?! That's horrible." Mr. Giles exclaimed.

  
"Oh, we didn't kill him and you are not to go around saying so."

  
He sighed, "Yes, sir." He thought, *_Pellock_*  
  



	2. Part 2

Note: 1* Remember .. (I think Giles) mentioned that Sunnydale was once called Boca del Infierno... I not sure if that was the except term he used... I'm just mentioning this because I used that term in this part. But the translation is mouth of hell... so I could have sworn that's what Giles said...w/e the term was ...that's what it meant. If I'm wrong...just let me know so I can eventually change  
2* Can anyone give me the exact name of Giles car...I used Citroen ... I'm not sure if that was it though... or was it Citron? Thanks :) enjoy!  
  
//Cafeteria, Lunch Time//  
  
Buffy and her friends were sitting around the table all eating their meals except Buffy. She seemed to be picking a fight with her lunch. Angel lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"  
  
She sighed, "I guess. I just can't get over that murder. I don't understand why anyone would want to murder the school librarian... I mean he's just a librarian. He was a friendly guy. I would have thought that if any staff member in this school would be killed it would be that ugly troll Synder. I'm sure practically everyone hates his guts."  
  
"You know, plenty of times the innocent get killed for no reason." He replied.  
  
"Yeah. . . That's so unfair."  
  
Willow frowned, "You know what makes it worse... I found out from Ms. Calendar that he had a family. One 10 year old son. She and the librarian were pretty good friends."  
  
"That's horrible." Cordelia said, softly. "Poor kid."  
  
"Whoever did this, I hope they pay." Buffy said frowning. The bell rang. She sighed heavily, "I can't wait for this day to be over." To Angel she whispered while grinning, "And cuddle with you on your couch."  
  
Angel kissed her nose, "Any way I can make you feel better."  
  
As they were all walking to their next class Oz said, "I wonder when they'll get a new librarian."  
  
Xander said, "Probably, not for a while, right? I mean they'll probably keep the library closed for a while."  
  
"Closed or open, practically no one goes in there anyway." Cordelia added. "Unless you count the geeks with no lives, whatsoever."  
  
"Cordy..." Xander said quietly.  
  
Willow looked at the brunette with a weak scowl.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Cordelia mumbled.  
  
Later that evening Buffy and Angel were cuddling on his living room couch with popcorn, watching Sleepless in Seattle. A few candles were lit to create a soft tone. Buffy had one leg over Angel's thigh and his arms were wrapped securely around her. She sighed happily. Then she lifted her head from its place on his chest and looked at him. "This feels nice."  
  
"It does." He smiled down at her. "I love holding you. I love being so close to you. I can smell your vanilla scent."  
  
Buffy smiled and looked back at the movie. She chuckled, "I'm glad you like my vanilla scent. Don't you love this movie? It's so romantic that she is having dinner with her fiancé, she sees a heart on the tower and then goes running to find the man she really wants to be with. The one she-- ""Belongs with." He finished for her and kissed her head, "It is."  
  
"This is romantic." She added about their date.  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
During the last twenty minutes of the film, Buffy put a few pieces of popcorn in Angel's mouth. "Eat... you haven't eatin any at all" She smirked.  
  
He laughed and chewed, "Mm..thanks, Buff. You're the sweetest girl in the world..besides Willow. You are my sweet cookie."  
  
"And you are the melted chocolate chips. You melted into me." Buffy chuckled. "Get it? You cookie..me chips. Together equals chocolate chip cookie."  
  
Angel smirked, "I got it. But what happens when we get dunked in milk? Won't we get all soggy?"  
  
"No..we get soft. Ya know.. soft and mushy.. like the way we are constantly saying sweet things to each other." She gave him a sweet smile.  
  
He chuckled. "So it's official. We are a chocolate chip cookie. A very delicious one."  
  
Quietly to herself she said, "Mm...yeah." And they continued to watch the rest of the movie. When the movie finished Angel looked down at Buffy. Her head was resting a little farther down his chest and her eyes were closed. Both her legs were over his thighs and her arms were crisscrossed beside his chest. He smiled at the image. He would take her home, but he didn't want to wake her up and if he kept her here Joyce probably wouldn't be ok with that. Maybe he was being selfish for wanting to keep Buffy with him that night, but he didn't care. She looked like a perfect, peaceful angel and she mustn't be disturbed. Slowly he moved her legs off of him and moved her upper body so she was lying on the couch itself. Then he got up and gently picked her up in a fireman's carry.  
  
*//Not even the slightest movement would wake her up. I mean I was trying very to be gentle and not shake her, but when I was pulling the covers down with her still in my arms... I did move her a little. It didn't surprise me though. I always knew she slept like a log. (laughs) Once I had the covers down I laid her on the bed and pulled them back over her. I of course gave Buffy a quick kiss on her forehead and went back downstairs to call Joyce. It would be horrible to not let Buffy's mom know she was staying the night. I'm sure by 11:30 Joyce would be worrying about why Buffy's not home yet. So i did the decent thing and called. . . . She wasn't happy.//*  
  
"Mrs. Summers... please don't be angry with me. I just don't have the heart to wake her. She looks so peaceful. Look I promise I'll bring her home first thing tomorrow morning. Ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Fine." Joyce replied. "Now, I would tell you to not sleep in bed with Buffy, but I know you won't listen, so please just promise me you'll keep on all your clothes?"  
  
"I promise." He smirked.  
  
She quietly said, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Angel repeated and hung up. He sighed, walking back to his bedroom.  
  
On his way there his mom called out from her room, "Honey, was that Joyce?"  
  
"Yeah." He stopped at her door.  
  
"She know Buffy's sleeping over?"  
  
"She does. She's not happy about it, but she does." Angel replied. "Night mom."  
  
"Night, sweety."  
  
Angel's father mumbled, "Joyce is sleeping in Angel's bed?"  
  
"Go back to sleep dear." His mom said to the sleepy father.Angel chuckled and then frowned. Gross. In bed with Joyce? That's an image he did not want to picture. He went into his room and changed into flannel pants and a tank top. Then he climbed into bed like they would always do since they were kids.  
  
The following day Giles had settled into his new comfortable home in Sunnydale. It was quite large and completely paid for by the Watcher's Council. Today he would start his first day of being a librarian at Sunnydale High. The place once known as Boca Del Infierno. The mouth of hell. Center of all evil. "Hopefully, the slayer can keep it from swallowing us whole." He mumbled to himself. "Sunnydale... an ironic name for a place of darkness and evil." He put on his tie in front of the mirror. "Better be going... wouldn't want to piss off the troll on our first day there now would we..." Giles sighed as he walked out of the building. He went into his rusty old Citroen.  
  
Buffy and Angel drove to school, the whole way sneaking looks at each other filled with silly smiles and their eyes looking like that of a love sick puppy. Sometime during the ride Angel had unconsciously grabbed hold of Buffy's hand. Buffy only noticed a second later because of the warm tingle she always got when he touched her. Throughout the day they went about there normal class schedule, seeing each other in only a few classes a day and at lunch. Although there classes together weren't one after another, it wasn't so bad because whenever they could they would meet at one of their lockers.  
  
After lunch they gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and Angel walked away to Art History. When Buffy turned to look at Willow there was a goofy smile on the redhead's face. "What?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head and wiped the smirk from her face. "We should get going."  
  
"And so we shall." Buffy chirped.  
  
As they were about to pass the library they saw Giles standing at the counter and stopped walking. Buffy raised her eyebrows at Willow as she opened the double doors, pulling Willow with her through them. They walked up to the counter. The tall British man turned when he heard Buffy's boots clicking on the floor. He took off his glasses and wipe them with a tissue. Clearing his throat he said, "You must be Buffy."  
  
"You must be the new librarian." Buffy muttered to herself and Willow, "Huh... the guy only died yesterday... I'm surprised they got another one so fast."  
  
He ignored that last comment out of slight guilt from what the Council so strongly denied they did. "Upon your calling, by the Watcher's Council I have been appointed your Watcher."  
  
"I've been called by this watching council and you are my watcher." She stated dubiously. "Huh?" She squinted her eyes at him.  
  
"I am to be your watcher and you are the slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, the Chosen One. One who is born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires and demons to stop the spread of evil and the swell of their numbers. You -- are the Slayer, correct?" Giles asked with no doubt present in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, it seems I am, but if I was born with this strength how come I haven't had this strength available to me my whole life?" She said raising her chin at him.  
  
"A slayer's power is only activated -- and it is sad to say... after the previous slayer dies."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Oh." A beat. "So you...you're suppose to watch me, um slay?"  
  
"Most times you will be out on your own, but yes I will watch occasionally. My job is essentially to train you in combat stratagies and using weapons."  
  
She thought about what he had told her for a few seconds and quickly said, "Hmm.. well, ya know that sounds real neat, but I don't need to be watched right now. I only just started slaying... I don't exactly want another adult giving me orders. Besides for all I know you're the enemy. You don't know anything about me." She said confidently.  
  
"You only just recieved your powers, Ms. Summers. Now is the most important time to have a watcher or you will surely die before the age of 21."  
  
Buffy gulped. Die before 21? She put on a straight face. "Impressive you know my last name. What else did you find in my school file?"  
  
"I didn't guess Ms. Summers. In England at the Watcher's Council there is a file for every past and future slayer. I know you are 18... Live on Revillo Drive with your mother Joyce Summers and Mr. Hank Summers. When you were younger your cousin died in a hospital which is why you fear hospitals. Your friends are Cordelia, Angel, Xander and Willow whom I am looking at as we speak. I know much more about you than you would expect. You see the Council keeps thorough records on potential slayers. Now, please don't try to fight this. It is my job as the watcher to prepare you in every way that I can."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Willow!" She turned to look at Willow whose eyes were so wide Buffy thought they'd pop out any second. Her face was white as a ghost. Well, whiter than her face normally is... if that was even possible.  
  
She gulped, "Uh... what are you guys talking about? Vampires are real?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied. "Will, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. So much has happened in such a short time. Lately... for almost two weeks I've been going to the graveyard to slay vampires. They're very real and I have... like super strength."  
  
"Wow." Willow mumbled quietly.  
  
"You and Angel are the only ones that know this..." She paused, "Actually Riley does, but he didn't believe me. That's actually one of the main reasons he dumped me." She chuckled. "He thought I'd gone crazy."  
  
"Wow..." Willow mumbled again. "This.. is not something you hear everyday."  
  
"No, it isn't." Buffy agreed. "And you can't tell anybody. No one at all. As for Oz, Xander and Cordelia... I'll tell them eventually."  
  
"Oooh...Buffy you know I can't keep a secret. I just know I'll blert out part of it by accident and then Xander will keep asking me to say more.... a-and I crumble under pressure! They'll squeeze it out of me..." Willow said quickly, the volume of her voice gradually rising.  
  
"Willow, calm down." She gave her a soft smile, "I'm going to tell them soon anyway, so you won't have to hide this for too long."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "Ok..." She inhaled, "Me" Exhale. "Calm."  
  
"Buffy you can't be serious about telling the others about what you are. It's enough that already two people know of your identity." Giles raised his voice.  
  
"Look, Geeves you wanna be my watcher or what?"  
  
"It's Mr. Giles and yes, I do." He stated with a serious face.  
  
"Ok, Giles... so then my other friends are gonna know. I don't keep secrets from my friends."  
  
"All right..." He sighed. "Please report here after school. We'll start you're training today."  
  
"Ok." Buffy looked at Willow. "Come on, we gotta get to class. -- Oh, Giles can you give us a pass? We're late."  
  
"A pass?" He asked and then he raised his hand in the air, "Oh, yes a pass. Of course." He filled out a small green piece of paper and handed it to her.  
  
"See ya later." The slayer said as she pulled Willow with her out the library doors.When they reached the door to their class, Buffy handed her the pass. "Here, you go in... I'll see you later."  
  
"You're just gonna leave? Buffy you shouldn't."  
  
"It's ok, Willow. I have to go. I need to see Angel." She started walking away from Willow and waved at her.  
  
Willow tried again to get her back, but then gave up. Letting out a big sigh, she went into class.  
  
Briskly, Buffy walked through the halls to Angel's art class. She looked through the window of the door, hoping he would see her. He was sitting at the front desk, so it wouldn't be too hard. She waved to him and then lightly tapped on the door. Angel suddenly looked up from his notebook at the window. Buffy widened her eyes and waved her hand for him to come. He figured she was asking for him for a random make out session. He smirked. He was excused from class and followed Buffy to the girls bathroom.  
  
TBC. :) 


End file.
